Ursprünge
by Alexx
Summary: Eine fiktive Kurzgeschichte über schöpferische Phantasie und literarische Ursprünge. Diesmal keine Parodie, keine Satire, sondern gaaanz langweilig ernstgemeint. Und sowieso nur für Tolkienkenner von Interesse.


Eine fiktive Kurzgeschichte über schöpferische Phantasie und literarische Ursprünge. Diesmal keine Parodie, keine Satire, sondern gaaanz langweilig ernstgemeint. Und sowieso nur für Tolkienkenner von Interesse.

* * *

**Ursprünge  
**

Der Patient in Bett 117 fieberte. Stöhnend wälzte er sich auf dem engen Lazarettbett hin und her. In seinen Träumen hörte er unaufhörlich die deutschen Granaten über die Schützengräben jaulen und spürte die Erde erzittern, wenn sie in unmittelbarer Nähe einschlugen. Er sah die verstümmelten Leichen seiner Kameraden, die man aus den Gräben hob, um selber Platz und Deckung zu finden und roch den widerlich süßlichen Geruch frischen Blutes, das an einigen Stellen der Gräben in wahren Pfützen stand. Er spürte die mit Regen, Blut, Urin und Kot verklebte Erde unter seinen Fingern, als er sich zusammenkauerte, um dem Hagel von Dreck, Stahl und menschlichen Körperteilen zu entgehen, der bei jedem deutschen Volltreffer auf die britischen Soldaten niederprasselte. In seinen Ohren gellten die Todesschreie derer, denen ein rasches, gnädiges Ende zuteil wurde und die entsetzlichen, kaum als menschlich zu erkennenden Schreie der Verwundeten, die mit abgetrennten Gliedern oder zerfetzten Gedärmen stunden- und nächtelang im Niemandsland der Stacheldrahtverhaue ihr qualvolles Sterben durchlitten.

Er empfand das Gefühl des Gefangenseins im Schützengraben, das hilflose Ausgeliefertsein gegenüber der menschenverachtenden Kriegsmaschinerie. Er haßte die stählernen Vernichtungsmaschinen, die tagein, tagaus ihre dröhnende Sinfonie der Zerstörung aufführten, die Felder, Bäume, Häuser und Menschen zu einem einheitlichen graubraunen Brei der Verwesung schlugen, er haßte sie mit einer Inbrunst, die ihn selbst überraschte. Die Welt war für ihn zusammengeschrumpft auf die toten, schwarzen _killing fields_, endlose Landschaften durchsetzt mit Granattrichtern, Stacheldraht, Schützengräben und immer wieder notdürftig ausgebesserten Unterständen. Die Zeit verlor jede Bedeutung: Solange man unter dem Stahlgewitter lag, wurden die Minuten zu Stunden und die Ruhepausen, in denen es möglich war, etwas zu essen oder kurz einzunicken, kamen einem wie kurze Augenblicke vor. Der psychische Druck war unbeschreiblich. Lachende junge Männer, frisch von der Universität oder aus der Schule, waren nach einer Woche an der Front zitternde Greise – wenn sie so lange überlebten.

Gegen Morgen fiel der Patient in ruhigeren Schlaf. Er erwachte, als jemand seinen Puls fühlte und sah ein Gesicht über sich gebeugt. Ein älterer Mann in der Uniform eines Militärarztes mit klaren blauen Augen, einem grauen Vollbart und altmodisch lang getragenem Haar sprach ihn an. "Ah, Sie sind wach. Können Sie mich verstehen, Lieutenant?"

Der Patient nickte, versuchte zu sprechen und brachte ein leises, heiseres "Ja" heraus.

"Und wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Der Lieutenant fühlte sich orientierungslos. "Wo bin ich hier? ... Welcher Tag ist heute?"

"Sie sind im Hospital von Le Touquet und es ist Montag, der 30. Oktober 1916. Sie sind mit Pyrexie hier eingeliefert worden, 'Grabenfieber' nennen es die Soldaten. Wir versuchen unser Möglichstes, aber es ist eine weitgehend unbekannte Krankheit. Im Moment können wir nicht mehr tun, als Mittel gegen die Fiebersymptome zu verabreichen." Der Arzt ließ seinen sorgenvollen Blick durch den überfüllten Lazarettsaal schweifen. "Es gibt immer mehr solcher Infektionen, die Fälle gehen in die Hunderte. Hoffentlich gelingt es bald, der Krankheit Herr zu werden. – Mein Name ist Dr. Randolph." Er lächelte dem Offizier noch einmal aufmunternd zu und ging dann zum nächsten Bett. Der Lieutenant sank in die Kissen zurück, bemühte sich, im Deckenverputz über seinem Bett irgendwelche sinnvollen Strukturen oder Muster zu erkennen, und als ihm das nicht gelang, dämmerte er wieder ein.

In den nächsten Tagen kam das Fieber immer wieder. Zwischen den Fieberanfällen hatte er wache Momente, doch er verlor den Überblick über die Zeit und mußte Ärzte und Schwestern nach dem Datum fragen. Meist jedoch war er kaum ansprechbar. Dann war er mit den Dingen beschäftigt, die sein Unterbewußtsein zur Bearbeitung heraufholte und die von Fieberphantasien verfremdet wurden. Seine Verlobte tauchte in seinen Träumen auf, auf die er so lange Jahre hatte warten müssen – ah, richtig, sie war ja inzwischen seine Frau. Die kurze Zeit ihrer Ehe während seiner Militärausbildung fiel ihm wieder ein, als sie ihm von Ausbildungslager zu Ausbildungslager nachgereist war und sich im nächsten Ort ein Zimmer genommen hatte, eine glückliche, aber auch problematische Zeit, drohend überschattet von seiner näherrückenden Abkommandierung an die Front und von ihrer drückenden finanziellen Lage.

Er bat eine der Schwestern, ihm ein Bündel Briefe aus seinem Tornister zu geben und sie brachte sie ihm, zusammen mit dem kleinen Bild seiner Frau, das ihn überallhin begleitet hatte und das er nun neben dem Bett aufstellte. Wenn er den Kopf nach rechts drehte, konnte er sie sehen. Mehr als einmal – aus Fieberphantasien auftauchend – erkannte er sie nicht und wunderte sich, wer das hübsche, schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf dem Bild wohl sein mochte. Dann wieder strömten die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein, die langen Spaziergänge, die sie unternommen hatten, um zusammen alleine zu sein, die Streifzüge durch die einsamen Wälder, wo seine Frau wie eine Fee, wie eine Elfe, für ihn getanzt und gesungen hatte.

Die meisten Patienten in diesem Saal des Hospitals waren leicht bis mittelschwer verwundet bzw. erkrankt, manche bereits rekonvaleszent. Nur wenige waren schwerere Fälle, so wie Private Kaleb Bourne in der nächsten Bettreihe, an dessen Bett Dr. Randolph häufig verweilte, um den Schwestern und Pflegern spezielle Anweisungen zu geben. Eine der Schwestern, Nurse Gladreel, eine ernste blonde Schönheit, schien sich die Sorge um Bournes Wohlergehen zu ihrer ganz persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht zu haben. Je schlechter seine Prognose wurde, umso aufopfernder kümmerte sie sich um ihn, ohne dabei aber andere Patienten zu vernachlässigen. Dem Lieutenant wurde in dieser Zeit erstmals klar, welch ein verantwortungsvoller und schwieriger Beruf der eines Heilers doch war – viel mehr eine Berufung als ein bloßer Broterwerb.

Einmal wurde der Lieutenant unsanft geweckt, weil Lazaretthelfer mit einer Trage an sein Bett stießen, als sie einen neuen Patienten unter Aufsicht des Arztes zum Operationssaal brachten. Die Uniform des Mannes wirkte ungewohnt und gleichzeitig vertraut. Der Lieutenant runzelte die Stirn.

"Ein deutscher Pilot," erläuterte der Arzt kurz. "Bei Arras abgeschossen und mit schweren Verbrennungen hier eingeliefert."

"Warum behandeln sie ihn?" fragte der Lieutenant bitter. "Er verdient den Tod!"

"Verdient den Tod. Das will ich meinen. Viele, die leben, verdienen den Tod. Und manche, die sterben, verdienen das Leben." Dr Randolph sah sich zur nächsten Bettreihe um, wo Private Bourne leise vor sich hin stöhnte. "Können Sie es ihnen geben? Dann seien Sie auch nicht so rasch mit Ihren Todesurteilen zur Hand."

Am Abend starb der Deutsche und der Lieutenant grübelte lange über die Worte des Arztes nach. Er dachte an seinen Schulfreund Rob Gilson, der gefallen war, als er am ersten Juli – am ersten Tag der Schlacht an der Somme – sein Regiment ins Gefecht geführt hatte. Rob war nur einer von 20.000 britischen Soldaten gewesen, die an diesem furchtbaren Tag ihr Leben ließen. Zwanzigtausend. Zwanzigtausend Schicksale, zwanzigtausend trauernde Familien, Eltern, Geschwister, Frauen und Kinder. Aber wie wenig sagte selbst eine solche Zahl aus. Wie wenig ließ sich menschliches Leid mit bloßen Nummern ausdrücken. Die Schlacht an der Somme war noch immer im Gange – noch jetzt im November. Inzwischen mußten die Verluste in die Hunderttausende gehen. Für den Lieutenant ganz persönlich war der erste Juli mit Robs Tod das Ende eines Lebensabschnitts gewesen.

Unter den Briefen neben seinem Kopfkissen befand sich einer von seinem Freund Geoffrey B. Smith, den er wohl ein Dutzend mal gelesen hatte. Der Lieutenant entfaltete ihn erneut:

_"I saw in the paper this morning that Rob has been killed. I am safe but what does that matter? Do please stick to me, you and Christopher. I am very tired and most frightfully depressed at this worst news. Now one realises in despair what the T.C.B.S. really was."_

Er erinnerte sich, wie entsetzt er beim ersten Lesen dieser Nachricht gewesen war. Der T.C.B.S., das waren vier Jungen, die auf der Schule durch ihr gemeinsames Interesse für Philologie und Literatur zusammengefunden hatten. Sie lasen, diskutierten, schrieben Gedichte, führten Dramen auf, spielten Rugby und hielten auch nach der Schulzeit engen Kontakt. Wäre der Krieg nicht gekommen, dann würden sie jetzt vielleicht an der selben Universität studieren. Aber nun – nun war der T.C.B.S. erledigt – ihre Träume, ihre Hoffnungen zunichte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie allesamt draufgehen. Der junge Mann bemühte sich angestrengt, an irgend etwas Angenehmes zu denken, aber es fiel ihm nichts ein. Nichts, was ihm Mut machte, nichts, was ihm Hoffnung gab, selbst sein tiefer, unerschütterlicher Glaube war ihm hier keine große Hilfe. Erst der Schlaf erlöste ihn von seinen Grübeleien.

Irgendwann in der Nacht erwachte der Lieutenant. Vielleicht war es die ungewohnte Stille im Saal, die ihn geweckt hatte, denn die meisten Patienten schliefen ausnahmsweise sehr ruhig. Er drehte den Kopf nach links. Neben dem Bett von Kaleb Bourne saß Schwester Gladreel. Eine Karbidlampe legte einen matten Lichtschleier um das blonde Haar, das ihr widerspenstig unter der Krankenschwestern-Haube hervorquoll. Sie hatte sich vorgebeugt und hielt ihre Augen unverwandt auf Bournes bleiches Gesicht gerichtet, so als könnte sie ihn allein mit ihrem Blick und der Macht ihrer Gedanken am Leben halten. Sie hatte seine linke Hand ergriffen und streichelte sie sanft. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch der Lieutenant konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte. Nachdem er das Paar eine Weile beobachtet hatte, fiel er wieder in tiefen, traumlosen und gnädig fieberfreien Schlaf.

Als Dr. Randolph ihn auf seiner Morgenvisite besuchte, fühlte sich der Lieutenant beinahe erholt. Trotzdem müsse er mit weiteren Fieberanfällen rechnen, meinte der Arzt. So schnell werde man das _trench fever_ leider nicht los. Der Patient nutzte die fieberfreie Zeit, um den Waschraum aufzusuchen, zu duschen und sich nach längerer Bartwuchsperiode endlich wieder zu rasieren. Es war außerordentlich erleichternd, sich selber waschen und ohne fremde Hilfe zur Toilette gehen zu können. Als er in den Krankensaal zurückkehrte, kam er sich wieder wie ein selbstständiger Mensch vor.

Schwester Gladreel war wie gewohnt auf ihrem Posten und ging von Bett zu Bett, doch dem Lieutenant fiel auf, daß sie sehr still und in sich gekehrt wirkte und ihre Arbeiten fast mechanisch ausführte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet wie von einem Gasangriff – oder vom Weinen.

Ein Lazaretthelfer war dabei, das leere Bett von Private Bourne neu zu beziehen. Fragend blickte der Lieutenant Dr. Randolph an, der nicht weit entfernt stand. Das Gesicht des Arztes verdüsterte sich und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Er hat es nicht geschafft. Armer Kerl. Er hatte von Anfang an nicht viele Chancen." Er seufzte und wendete sich ab.

Tags darauf war das Fieber in unvermittelter Stärke wieder da und der Lieutenant konnte sein Bett nicht verlassen. Schwester Gladreel kühlte ihm die Stirn mit feuchten Tüchern und flößte ihm Medikamente ein. Dann wurde sie zu einem Notfall gerufen und ließ das Wasserbecken auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett stehen. Wie von einer unwiderstehlichen Macht wurde der Blick des Lieutenants von der Wasserschale angezogen. Die glatte Oberfläche schien im Halbdunkel des großen Saals tiefe Geheimnisse zu bergen. Halb und halb war er sich darüber klar, daß das Fieber seine Spielchen mit ihm trieb; dennoch beugte er sich herüber und blickte in das Becken. Zuerst sah er nur die Decke des Saals und seine eigene Spiegelung, aber dann wurde das Becken dunkel und es erschien ein Bild. Er sah einen britischen Soldaten unter düsterem Himmel eine Dorfstraße entlanggehen. Dann explodierte eine Granate und der Mann krümmte sich blutend am Boden. Nun erkannte ihn der Lieutenant: Es war G. B. Smith. Die ganze Vision dauerte nur einige Sekunden, aber sie erschütterte den Lieutenant zutiefst. War das, was er gesehen hatte, Wirklichkeit? Würde es irgendwann Wirklichkeit werden? Oder war es wie so vieles andere, was er in den letzten Tagen geträumt hatte, nur Fieberphantasie?

Er zog den letzten Brief heraus, den er von G. B. S. erhalten hatte.

_"My chief consolation is that if I am scuppered tonight – I am off on duty in a few minutes – there will still be left a member of the great T.C.B.S. to voice what I dreamed and what we all agreed upon. For the death of one of its members cannot, I am determined, dissolve the T.C.B.S. Death can make us loathsome and helpless as individuals, but it cannot put an end to the immortal four! ... May God bless you, my dear John Ronald, and may you say the things I have tried to say long after I am not there to say them, if such be my lot.  
Your G. B. S."_

Langsam ließ der Lieutenant den Brief sinken. War es das, was ihm die Vision gezeigt hatte: Das Ende des T.C.B.S.? Erst Rob, dann G. B. S.? Wie mochte es Christopher ergehen, der auf einem Kriegsschiff Dienst tat? Und er selbst? Würde man ihn zurück an die Front schicken, wenn er genesen war? Als er langsam wieder in einen Dämmerschlaf driftete, war es ihm, als könne er G. B. Smiths Worte hören: "...dann wird immer noch ein Mitglied des großen T.C.B.S. übrig sein, um auszusprechen, was ich erträumt habe und worüber wir alle einig waren". Der Lieutenant wünschte, er könnte so zuversichtlich sein wie G. B. S. Wenn nur er alleine übrigbleiben sollte, würde er diese Verpflichtung erfüllen können? War es nicht eine zu große, zu erdrückende Aufgabe, für andere Menschen sprechen, ja geradezu für sie leben zu müssen? Den Kopf voller trüber Gedanken verbrachte der Patient eine schlaflose Nacht.

Am Morgen schien die Sonne hell durch die Fenster und Dr. Randolph tauchte mit der Nachricht auf, daß mehrere britische Truppentransporter angelegt hätten. "Es ist soweit! Sie sind transportfähig und können mit einem der Lazarettschiffe über den Kanal setzen. Seien Sie froh! Sie werden die Heimat und Ihre Frau wiedersehen, Lieutenant Tolkien. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Reise."

--------------

* * *

**Historischer Hintergrund:**

Vom 29.10. bis 8.11.1916 wurde Lieutenant John Ronald Reuel Tolkien im Hospital von Le Touquet behandelt, bis ihn ein Truppentransporter zurück nach England brachte. Was man damals als "Pyrexie mit unbekannter Ursache" oder "trench fever" (Grabenfieber) bezeichnete, erwies sich als eine durch das Bakterium _Bartonella quintana_ hervorgerufene und durch die Menschenlaus _Pediculus humanus_ übertragene Krankheit, die sich vor allem bei Soldaten im ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg unter mangelhaften hygienischen Bedingungen ausbreitete (und die neuerdings bei Obdachlosen in urbanen Slums und bei HIV-Patienten auftritt). Tolkien litt noch bis 1918 an den Folgen der Krankheit.

Die sogenannte erste Schlacht an der Somme dauerte vom 1. Juli bis zum 13. November 1916 und kostete über 1,2 Millionen Menschenleben: etwa 420.000 Engländer, 195.000 Franzosen und 650.000 Deutsche.

Der "T.C.B.S." (Tea Club, Barrovian Society) war eine Gruppe von älteren Schülern, die die Aufsicht über die Schulbibliothek der King Edward School von Birmingham hatten und dort Tee zubereiteten (Tea Club) oder sich im Restaurant des Kaufhauses Barrow trafen (Barrovian Society). Die Kerngruppe bestand aus Robert Q. Gilson (gefallen 1.7.1916), Geoffrey Bache Smith, genannt G. B. S. (gefallen 3.12.1916), Christopher Wiseman und J. R. R. Tolkien. Christopher blieb zeitlebens ein enger Freund Tolkiens und drängte ihn wiederholt, sein großes episches Werk niederzuschreiben und zu veröffentlichen. Tolkien nannte seinen jüngsten Sohn nach seinem einzigen überlebenden Schulfreund.

Zitate aus Briefen von G. B. Smith aus:  
Carpenter, H. (1977): J. R. R. Tolkien – A Biography. – London (Allen & Unwin).

Während die meisten historischen Daten in dieser Short Story (nein, es handelt sich nicht um ein _Ficlet_) stimmen, habe ich mir aus dramaturgischen Gründen einen Anachronismus geleistet: Den letzten Brief von G. B. S. erhielt Tolkien erst im Dezember in England, nicht wie hier dargestellt schon vor November.

Über Kommentare zu diesem etwas ungewöhnlichen Thema würde ich mich freuen.


End file.
